Alcohol Intolerance
by iwillcontinuetodraw
Summary: A history of how Hibari discovered he should not drink. It's not a funny story. It's not a good story either. It's a random drabble, and that's that.


The Vice Chairman watched in the dark as Kyo san-dressed in a deep purple yukata-stared fixedly ahead.

He had gotten used to Hibari's moods in the past ten years. Sometimes Kyo-san would sink into what Kusakabe called a "blank" mood, like the time a rumor about the downfall of the Cavallone Famiglia was spreading, or, more recently, when the arcobaleno hitman, Reborn, had died.

Kusakabe guessed "blank" was Kyo-san's expression, or lack of it, of what normal people call crying.

It was a fact that Hibari Kyouya did not cry.

At that moment the doors slid open without a knock. Hibari closed his eyes. There were only three people and one bird he would allow into his quarters, and out of that the bird and Kusakabe are already in the room, and the other two were dead.

Yamamoto Takeshi came in-dressed in a black kimono- seating himself uninvited on the mat next to Kyo-san.

"You're not in black, Kyouya."

"Hn."

Taking the yet-to-be-given hint, Kusakabe extracted himself from the room.

"You are afraid," He said when the man was gone.

Hibari turned, looking the swordsman in his eyes.

"What makes you think that, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

The swordsman smiled. Or tried to smile. He didn't think anyone could ever smile properly again.

"I feel it. I know you know something we don't. Something Tsuna told you about. Something you're afraid will go wrong."

Hibari exhaled. The instinctual swordsman was too close to the mark.

"But it's okay," Yamamoto continued. "I won't pry. I trust Tsuna to have made the best decision. For now-" He lifted his package onto the small table. "Both of us need to take our minds off this. There's more to be done, I think."

Yamamoto took out a bottle of wine and two small cups together with another of those pathetic smiles that looked more like a grimace.

"I think Gokudera's trying to drown himself outside," he chattered away, filling the glasses with dark red wine. "And I can't seem to contact Mukuro at all. Do you know-"

"For the last time, Yamamoto Takeshi, _I am not his babysitter_."

"But does he know…whatever it is Tsuna told you?"

Hibari chose not to answer, instead picking up a glass of wine, contemplating it, then throwing it down.

He tried not to choke. The liquor burned.

So that's wine, Hibari thought. It tastes like a falling sky.

Yamamoto laughed.

"You really shouldn't do that the first time you drink, Kyouya."

Hibari glared.

"Sometimes you see so much it's irritating."

"But this sight is what you're interested in, Kyouya, isn't it. My strength… But for all the strength we have… we couldn't even protect the single most important person..." Yamamoto faltered.

Hibari had a sudden urge to speak out, to gather the desolate Famiglia and tell them everything Decimo had told him, that night in the room with Irie Shouichi. It might even be more efficient, instead of trying to work with a half-dead bunch of people. He bit down the desire, however instead setting down the glass and standing.

"Stop talking, Yamamoto. You make me feel sick."

Hibari walked towards the door and tugged on it to slide it open. All of a sudden the world spun around him, and he put a hand on the frame in an effort to halt the spinning.

"H-hibari! Are you alright?" Concern in his voice, Yamamoto got up.

"Is everything al- _Hibari_!"

Kusakabe knocked and came into the room. It had become a habit, coming in to interfere whenever heard something that shouldn't be involved in a normal conversation, such as thumps, the hiss of a drawn tonfa, Ryouhei's raised voice… He'd saved Ryouhei and Hibari from tearing each other to shreds…many, many times.

But this was unusual.

The ex-Vice Chairman hurried to where Hibari was barely standing, supporting him before he fell. He looked at the wine on the table and met Yamamoto's quizzical eyes.

" Ryouhei drank an entire bottle of that himself," Yamamoto said in self defense. "And _he's _only had a small cup."

The corner of Kusakabe's mouth twitched. Could it be…

"Is Kyou-san alcohol intolerant…?"

"He must be allergic or something. It was only a small cup." It would have been funny at any time but this. Yamamoto moved to help Kusakabe with the now unconscious Hibari, but Kusakabe smiled and waved him away.

"He's only asleep. I'll handle this, Yamamoto-san," he said, moving Hibari's inert form so he had a firmer hold on his arm. "You'd better go see that Gokudera-san doesn't really drown himself. It's raining really heavily, maybe you can help stop it a little."

As he moved away with Hibari's arm slung over his shoulder, Yamamoto sighed.

No, he didn't feel like making the rain cease. But maybe he would go check on Gokudera a while. He didn't feel like killing the Vongola right hand man, either.


End file.
